Randomness with the Cullens
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: the cullens bella were bord in school one day and are now passing notes alot funnier than my summery. FINISHED for now.. Checkl out Family compute for more randomness
1. Chapter 1

Randomness with the Cullens

Randomness with the Cullens

Chapter 1 cheese and tomatoes

Calculus

**Bella**

_Edward_

_**Alice**_

Jasper

**Eddie Eddie! Guess what I just figured out**

_What?_

**I was sitting at my desk today chewing bubble gum it was grape. Grape is awesome did you know it's purple.**

_Yes love. You know one day you're going to get in trouble in class._

**God Eddie way to be a spoil-tomato!**

_You mean sport_

**No tomato it's a funny word.**

_Ok… anyway what happen while you were chewing gum?_

**I**** just realized that i'm going out with here's the part where it gets awkward.**

_Continue_

**I just realized i'm going out with a vampire.**

**_Um yes Bella we established that a year ago. I'm one too, remember._**

**Um wow I did not see that one coming. I thought I had just figured out something awesome.**

What's up peeps?

**_Nothing what you been doing_**

You know stuff

_Awkward._

**Cheese and cats named Kelly.**

_**Everyone but Bella: what??**_

**I have a cat that eats cheese and its name is Kelly BTW has anyone seen my dog**

**_You have a dog?_**

**Oh yea Eddie got me one for Christmas**

**_Really?_**

**NO! I mean Jacob**

**_Oh the pup…_**

**Eddie-kinz**

_Bella, I let you call me Eddie and Eddie-poo when I'm in a good mood must you add a kinz_

**Daw-ish Eddy-Weddy**

_Bella…_

**Eddie…**

**_Ali…_**

**Jazzy hands**

What?

**IDK**

_**Let's go to the mall and buy pretzels**_

Alice, hunny, you don't eat pretzels

_**Really since when?**_

_Um always_

**Stop stealing the paper I want to talk about cheese**

_Cheese?_

**Yes, cheese**

What about cheese?

**IDK? Eddie what's cheese**

_Um food_

**Oh well tomatoes**

-Alice giggles out loud-

-The whole class turns and stares-

"Mrs. Cullen, would you like to tell us what the square root or 7,553 is"

"Um…tomatoes"


	2. Chapter 2

Randomness with the Cullens chapter 2

Pizza and the letter P, chemistry

B purple potato pink pixie

E What, Love?

B things that start with the letter P and why do you always call me love you put on the end of all your sentences?

E only two, love

B there you go again

A hi

B yum pizza

E Pizza, were in chemistry?

B we are? But I thought… I made pizza

A Bella whatever you do don't eat that

B why it's pizza?

E that you made in a chemistry lab

B I don't see what your problem with that is it starts with the letter P

A oh its just part of the letter P game right, Bella

B maybe?

- Bella pulls a pice of pizza out of her bag and takes a bite –

EM pencil pickle pimple

E Emmet what are you doing

EM the things that start with the letter P game it was the letter on sesame street this morning

E um ok?

A does your wife know you watch that?

EM um … no… Bella give me some pizza

B it's all mine. Mine I say. You don't even eat pizza you're a vampire

M you don't eat the almighty pizza! Gosp!

B ahhhh! It's the vile Mike Newton and she stolified my word

E Love, Gosp nor Stolified are words

B is too Eddie

E is not Belly

A he just called you fat

B nooooo my one true love is calling me fat

- Bella runs and hides –

A we should go get her the teacher is getting suspicious

EM noooo I want to join the corner club

Emmet runs to hide with Bella –

" Emmet Cullen, Isabella Swan please go back to your desk " our teacher said

Bella and Emmet go back to their seats –

" Emmet why are you even here you graduated " I asked

"Um…Pumpernickel? "P


	3. Chapter 3

Randomness with the Cullens

Chapter 3: Movies, cheating, basketball and!!!

History

B Eddie!!!!!!!!!!!

E Bella, you're going a little overboard with the exclamation points.

B So it's fun!!!!!!

E um…ok. This video is really boring.

B yea and I've only seen it once!!!!!!!

E I mean cavemen really? What's wrong with the 1900's?

B You only like them because you were alive then!!!!!

- Jessica Passes Edward a note –

J Hey Edward

E Hello, I'm uh talking to Bella right now.

J so…

- On main note –

E Jess passed me a note.

B You're cheating on me with Jess!!!!!

E Huh?

B You are!!! You're cheating on me!!!!!!!

M He's cheating on both of you with me!

E&B Huh?

B Wow the Vile Mike Newton got problems!!!!!

E Yup!

- On Jessica's note –

B Yea and then he was all he's cheating on both of you with me!!!!

J What the…

B Yup!!!!!

- Bella gets hit on the foot with a Basketball –

B Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!! Who threw that???????

M Me!

B Ahhhhhh!!!!!! The Vile Mike Newton hit me on my foot with a basketball!!!!!!

- Bella grabs the ball and chases Mike around the classroom luckily the teacher left to get coffee – "I thought we were friends." Mike says "Since when?" Bella asks "I don't know?" Mike replies. – Bella try's to hit mike with the basketball and misses it lands on a shelf she runs to her seat –

B darn I missed!!!!!

E Yup!

J But it landed on that shelf he won't be able to get it down.

B Wooooooo!

E Um Kay

- Mike try's to get the basketball down the teacher walks in – "Mike detention for throwing balls in class" the teacher says "But I didn't." Mike says "that what they all say" our teacher says

You can skip the A/N 1-4 if you want its back-story on the chapter but you MUST read #5

(A/N) 1. The caveman video was a series of videos we had to watch in class last year soooo boring

2. The cheating thing happened too we were sitting at the basketball courts and I was texting my friend Sylvie and so was this guy Josh and Sylvie told Josh I was texting her and Josh goes "She's cheating on me!" and this other guys Jamie goes "She's cheating on both of ya'll with me" I told Sylvie and she goes what the

3. Also Josh hit me on the foot with a basketball yesterday after school. I chased him around the parking lot with it I hit him though

4. We took this guy Jody's Nerf football and stuck it on the basketball goal and now he can't get it down

5. Last but not least I need dares and some truths for the Cullens to do at lunch. So review with those and Ideas for future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (finally!)**

**Truth, Dare and pasta?**

**Lunch**

**BPOV**

"Is this food even edible?" I questioned

"Well for us… no!" said Alice smart, Alec!!

"EWWW my pasta just moved!!!" I screamed

"Bella, love that's not pasta" Edward said EWWW

"Why don't you just pack your own lunch?" Emmet asked

"Yea, that's a good idea I'm surprised!" Jasper said

"Thanks……………Hey!!!" Emmet said. Sometimes I wonder about my brother-to-be

"Took him 15 seconds to figure out he got dissed. New record!!" Alice said laughing.

"Stop picking on my Emmy. Hey!!! Ya'll want to play truth or dare!!" Rose said. Emmy? Spare me!

"I love that game I'll go first um… Edward truth or dare!" I said giggling

"Dare" Edward said. I'm happy now hehehehehe!!!!!

**EPOV**

Great the only persons mind I can't read and the only person I can't hurt if they embarrass me I wonder what I have to do oh no Alice is blocking her thoughts while laughing uncontrollably this can't be good.

"Ok Edward I dare you to get on the table and sing the My Little Pony theme song and when you're done bow and pretend everyone loved it!!!" Bella shouted. Crap I hate those song bad memories bad memories….

"_My Little Pony...My Little Pony  
what will today's adventure be?  
My Little Pony...My Little Pony  
Will there be exciting sights to see?  
Where will you wander? Hither and yonder  
letting your heart be your guide  
My Little Pony...My Little Pony  
I'll be there right by your side  
I'll be there right by your side"_ I sung at the end I bowed and was all thank you thank you very much. My whole family burst out laughing and the entire cafeteria was staring.

Then it was my turn. "Emmet truth or dare?" I asked.

"Um… dare?" Emmet replied hesitantly.

**EmPOV**

I was scared very scared.

"Ok Emmet dare you to run up to Jessica tell her you love her and ask her out" Edward said ok could be worse but Rose will probably kill me. Rose gasped great just great.

I got up and walked over to Jessica "Um hi Jessica I well um love you and wondered if you wanted to go out" I blurted "REALLY!!! I've always secretly loved you to but you were dating Rosalie" she said really, really fast and then she kissed me.

Rose ran over here and human speed and slapped me and turned to her and was all "don't you dare touch my boyfriend again or I will kill you!!" Rose said DAMN she was mad then she turned to me "as for you mister you are kicked out of the bedroom for a month" She yelled. "But, but it was a dare" I said "I don't care!" awww man

Time to get back at someone Alice was going to murder me but oh well "Jasper truth or dare?" I asked innocently

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret this but dare"

**JPOV**

Oh shit oh shit oh shit!!!

"I dare you to punch Edward and kiss Bella running isn't mandatory but it is recommended!" Emmet said. Was this a death wish for both of us or what.

Quickly at vampire speed I punched Edward then ran to Bella and kissed her time to run crap Edward grabbed the collar of my shirt "EDWARD CULLEN LET GO OF MY BOYFRIEND THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL MURDER YOU" Alice yelled even though that wasn't necessary "I MEAN IT!" she yelled again Edward grumbled then let me go I ran back to Alice and hugged her "what do you think your doing mister your out too"

Nooo I hate you Emmet "So Jasper you want to share the garage??" GAHH

Hehehe "Rose truth or dare?"

"Uh dare because I'm not chicken" she replied

**RPOV**

Take that back I am Soooo chicken

"I dare you to streak through the teachers lounge!" GAH I'm going to kill him

I walked reluctantly to the teachers lounge my family trailing behind me I undressed luckily no one was in the hallway I opened the door and ran human speed around the room twice ewwww some old guys are staring at me ewwww!!!!

I ran out and changed my clothes thank god that's over with.

"Alice truth or dare" I said trying to change the subject and stop the others from laughing

"Dare and just because Jasper did that to you doesn't mean you get to take it out on you" Alice said

**APOV**

She was changing her mind so fast I couldn't tell what I would have to do

"I dare you to ask Mike to dance with you to the next song that comes on the radio" Rose blurted. Then she ran probably to the sound booth to make sure an embarrassing song came on I walked to Mike.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me to the next song that comes on" I asked. "Um ok" he said. Shake it started playing oh god. I grabbed his hand and started dancing.

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feeling's tearing me up (here we go now)_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (straight stare)  
We're on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide (I could hide)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
This feelings tearing me up (here we go now)_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
(I could tell that you could tell that I was taking' my time)  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
(Your body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn off the lights)_

_Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that?  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back?  
Now if she moves like this, will you move her like that? (Come on)_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it_

"You're hot you want to go on a date tonight?" he asked

"Um no thanks I have a boyfriend" I replied then  
I skipped away leaving Mike very confused.

I turned to Bella the only person left

"Truth or dare Bella" I asked

"Dare" she said looking very scared.

**BPOV**

I'm going to die I'm too young to die….Mommy help me…

"Bella I dare you to go trash digging find salad put ketchup on it then eat it" Alice said. EWWW I'm going to puke.

I dug through the trash and pulled out a salad covered in sticking substance put ketchup on it and took a few bites.

"Ok that's good" Alice said

I ran to the bathroom and proceeded to throw up then I herd the bell yuck I refuse to go to biology on a weak stomach but Alice came in and dragged me "this wouldn't of happened if you would have finished you're pasta"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**thanks to the Minotaur for the dares**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Marshmallows and Recolas, Biology

B I got marshmallows! Yes I do! I got Marshmallows! How 'bout you!

E How may I ask did you get marshmallows?

A *snickers*

E Alice, you didn't.

A No, I didn't! But I say it coming.

E Alice!

B Marshmallows!!!

J How are those marshmallows, Bella?

B Yummy in my tummy!

E Jasper!

J What? She wanted some.

E You bought her a whole bag of marshmallows! You know she has a low tolerance for sugar!

J But she's always this way!

B Stoop stealing the paper you… you… you… oh phewy I'm out of marshmallows.

A Oh no prepare to face the wrath of Bella.

B I WANT MY MARSHMELLOWS!!!

E Bella open your mouth!

- Bella opens her mouth and Edward sticks a little hard candy looking thing in it –

B Yum more sugar!

- On separate note no Bella aloud –

J Hypocrite!

E No it's a Recola no sugar involved.

J Smart!

- Main note –

B Sugar rush going away.

A Bella, you can't go to sleep!

B I can so!

- Bella falls asleep on her desk –

J Well any smart ideas now?

E Oh shut up it's better than a hyper Bella.

A yea, she's quite.

- Bella starts sleep talking –

A I stand corrected

E We should probably wake her up before she embarrasses herself.

J No I want to see what she says!

E Ugh! Fine!

- Bella mumbles something about thumbtacks –

J Um…ok.  
- Bella speaks quite loudly "Marshmallows" –

"Isabella Swan care to tell us what's so important about marshmallows?" Our teacher asks. "There all big and white and fluffy!" I said.

**You'er probaly wondering where capter 4/lunch went well no one gave me any dare ideas and until you give me them I can't post that chappy so I'll post it once I get that stuff so if you want it PM/review me soem dares**

** ~ Bre  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Rip Van? , puppies, and food

B Oh who cares!

E About what?

B Rip Van Tinkle.

E It's Winkle.

B That's what I said Inkle!

E Winkle!

B Oh who cares!

A Hey, who wants to go shopping?

- Silence –

M Me, me, me pick me!

A Anyone besides the Vile Mike Newton?

- More silence –

B I'm hungry!

E We only have one more class left and then we will get you some food.

B I want it NOW!

A Don't make me call in Jazzy!

B I'M HUNGRY!!!

A Jasper!

J ye-

B I WANT FOOD!!!

J Oh I see.

- Bella is instantly calm –

B Edward?

E Yes, Love?  
B Can I have a puppy?

E No.

B I WANT A PUPPY!!!

E No!

B GET ME A PUPPY!!!

E Jasper, a little help here?

J No way I'm enjoying this too much!

E Hey!

B URG!

- Bella tosses a not to Jessica –

B No offense or anything but your voice sounds nasally when you talk!

- Jessica hits Bella in the back of the head –

B Oh I meant to pass that to Lauren!

- Jessica passes the note to Lauren who hits Bella in the back of the head –

B OW my head hurts and I'M STILL HUNGRY!!!

E Ok fine I'll get you something!

- Edward grabs something out of his bag and hands it to Bella –

B Ooooo a cookie!

E Oh no I thought it was a cracker!

- Bella gets up –

"Rip Van Tinkle, Rip Van Inkle, Rip Van Dinkle, Rip Van GAH"

- Bella trip over her backpack -

_A/N Still no chapter 4 I need Dares come on people!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoo Edition!!!**

**BPOV**

We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!! It took me forever to convince Edward to take me. But here we are packed into Edward's Volvo; me, Edward, Alice, Jasper (cause Alice dragged him), Emmett, and Rosalie (Cause Emmett dragged her). And I'm really squished. Me, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are in the back Rose took the front seat. "OWWWWW!!!!" Alice just stepped on my foot. "Sorry, I'm sorry, don't kill me with you hyperness!" Alice begged. "Oh, I'm not the hyper one today." I assured her. "Then who is?" She asked. "THIS SHIT IS BABANAS B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Edward screamed. "Oh."

**EPOV**

"I love this song!" I yelled. "Edward, hunny, there isn't any music playing." My Bella said from the backseat. "Really?" I asked I genially thought I herd music playing. "Really." Alice said. "I wasn't talking to you Miss Priss." I snapped. "Emmett's a teddy bear!" I said. "Am not I'm an irritable grizzly!" Emmett said. "Are not you're a teddy bear!" Soon the whole car had joined in calling him a teddy bear even Rose. That's what he gets for force feeding my sugar cubes!

**JPOV**

How the hell did Edward get so hyper? I can't even calm him down that must mean… "ARG Emmett how could you!" I yelled "Huh?" he said. "You force fed Edward sugar cubes!" I accused. "Maybe..." Emmett said. "You know the effect sugar has on vampires, I thought there was something fishy about how Edward let us go to the zoo!" "He he I can um explain."

**RPOV**

"Emmett you did what!" I yelled "I um don't hurt me!" Emmett begged. "You are so kicked out of our room!" I said. He knows never to feed a vampire sugar but he does it anyway. Why? Why me? There should be a husband EBay I could sell Emmett and get a normal husband. Why couldn't I have saved someone like Jasper or Edward at least they are normal well as normal as a vampire can be… "Were here!" Bella said.

**EmPOV**

"Wow! Now I understand why Bella is so addicted to sugar it makes you all happy and there is awesome music playing in your head!" Edward said. Maybe I shouldn't have force fed him sugar he's starting to get on my nerves. "Lets go see the mountain lions, Bella." Edward said. "Ok" Bella agreed. Phew at least he's out of our hair. "Rose want to go see the bears?" I asked "No I am not speaking to you starting now!" Rose said. Aw man!

**APOV**

I am so going to kill Jasper when we get home I just found out he was toying with our emotions again. He made Emmett feel mischievous so he made Edward eat sugar. "You are so dead and your kicked out of the room too!" I said. "NOOO!!!" Jasper said. "Well Jasper you want to move into the garage?" Emmett asked. "Yummy in my tummy!" Edward said. Oh no! That can't be good. "Um…guys I think we should go!"


End file.
